And People say Theatre is Dramatic
by StAgEcReWgIrl
Summary: Lydia is a girl who always stays in the shadows and never wants to be seen. A few new boys start going to her catholic school and turn her world upside down.
1. Meeting Mush

I walked over to my usual seat. There was none other than Spot Conlon. He was a new guy here. He was always gloomy and every girl here said he was cute. I didn't see it. We're both outsiders here. ************ He had moved here, to Sleepy Manassas, Virginia a week ago when summer just ended. He now lived down the street from me, and my mom forced me to go over and welcome them to the neighborhood. I trudged over there as slowly as I could. Okay, just pop in and pop out. I told myself, proving that I'm slightly shy. I didn't realize they were a family until I walked up the driveway and I saw him playing basketball. He was medium height with brownish hair and gray eyes. I stood there waiting to be noticed. I really wanted to jump in the game, but I didn't know him. All of a sudden another guy came out. "Hey, Spot can I join? And there's a girl behind you." He said craning his neck to see what I looked like. I suddenly felt self conscious in my worn out jeans and old tee shirt. "Hey, beautiful, looking for someone?" he said smiling, walking up to me. The one playing basketball followed him. I smiled nervously and stared at my feet as the one with the basketball stared at me with his piercing gray eyes. "Uh, erm, I'm looking for one of the Conlons?" The scarier one looked at me. "I'm Spot Conlon, whaddya need?" I looked at him shifting from foot to foot. ""I'm Lydia, I was told to welcome you to the neighborhood." "And I'm Tony, but you can call me Racetrack, Sweetheart." The other guy said. "Hi." I said nervously. "You know how to play basketball?" The one called Racetrack said. "Yeah.." "You wanna play?" he asked. "Sure." "Awesome. That cool with you Spot?" "Yeah." He said throwing me the ball. I came home a while later with my Mom standing at the door her arms crossed. Ever since I turned sixteen, my mom didn't trust me to be alone with a boy for more than five minutes. "Lydia, where have you been?" "Basketball game, I won!" I said grinning hugely. "What am I going to do with you? I told you to welcome the new family to the neighborhood, not beat their son at basketball!" She proclaimed. I smiled even bigger, because that was practically a medal of honor according to her. ************ Spot looked up from his food obviously miserable with the uniforms. "So Ginger, we meet again." "Can I sit here? "Sure." At this, I plunked myself down and started pulling my lunch out of my bag. "Where's your over enthusiastic friend?" He gestured to the popular girl's table. "Perusing the merchandise." There in the middle was Race grinning happily. Secretly, I wished Race was here, Spot wasn't the friendly, sociable type. All of a sudden, four more boys came up. One had curly, light brown hair to match brown eyes, and tan skin. Another, had curly brown hair and brown eyes as well, with paler skin with glasses. Another had sand colored hair with brown eyes and a slight dotting of freckles on his pale skin and a crutch. The last one had dirty blond hair and one brown eye, the other was covered with an eye patch. "Hey Spot, who's the goil? The one with the eye patch said sitting down. "This is my neighbor, Lydia." He said levelly. "So ya into the local normal goils now?" Spot shot him a look that said _We'll settle this later._ "Hi, I'm Blink, that's Specs, Mush, and Crutchy." He said smiling. Mush sat down next to me. "What do people call you heah?" He asked. "Nothing, just Lydia." I said not telling them the occasional "Nerd!" That was hollered at me. "Ya need a nickname, Lydia is too plain, No offense." Said the one called blink. "How about Sky then?" I asked nervously. They all nodded in agreement. Little did I know, across the lunchroom populars were talking about me. "What is she doing with them?" Emma asked "Nerds don't belong with the cute guys!" Lillie said. "If anything, I should be over there, not her!" Maggie claimed. "What do you think Race?" Asked Katie who was currently perched on his knee. "I think you goils should shove off," He said pushing Katie off and walking over grumbling. "What's wrong with him?" Maggie asked taking her spot next to the baffled Katie. "Who cares? I got an idea." Francine said wickedly. She strolled over to their table, smiling. She stood over Lydia and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up nervously. "Hi Lydia! I'm so happy for you!" She shouted so the whole lunchroom heard, "You have your own little geek squad! You actually found some Hobbits who pretend you're not Gandalf the Gray! I swear, you work in that little costume room so much, we're gonna have to turn you in to the Mother house soon!" The whole lunchroom exploded into laughter. 0000000000000 I stood up and smiled at her. "And I'm glad you have some friends who are stupid enough not to say you don't look a day over a hundred!" I said pushing past her to the theater. Show choir was practicing for their competition in Boston this weekend. I walked past them quietly and went downstairs to the lab. My friend, Annaliese was working on the costumes for the play. I sat down next to her and started some water for tea. This was my world. "Hey Annaliese," I said pulling out a shirt for _Peter Pan, _it needed taking in, the cast was so skinny, all the costumes hung off of them. "Hey, you're here early, what's bugging ya?" "Francine." I said. She sighed knowingly. "You gotta stop letting her bother you. Did the Doctor get anywhere by letting the fact that he'll die soon get to him?" "No, but that's different." "Not really, calm down." This was what happened to me for two weeks. I ended up eating in the Lab, which is what we call the costume room. Jen came and went while I worked constantly on costumes. On the walk home Race tried to lighten my mood but it didn't help much. Eventually he snapped. "Why are you so damn gloomy all the time?" he asked. "How about you ask your girlfriends over in Popular world?" He stopped walking and held me in front of him at arms length. "Listen, I didn't know they were out to get you'se! You can't let 'em beat ya and if it bugs ya that much I won't talk to them, I swear! We're getting worried about ya, you're wasting away in that back room! Mush said you don't eat much anymore, you never talk to anyone anymore, it's like you're a zombie dragging yourself through the day, and Spot said you never go outside like ya used to." "It's called laying low 'till everyone forgets." I said turning around. He still held me in front of him. "I'm worried about you. Just sit with us tomorrow. If that bitch hurts ya like she's doing trust me I will get Spot after her. We got you're back. Remember that." "Thanks," I said. "So, you up to basketball today?" He asked. "Maybe, Thanks Race, for everything." He smiled and draped his arm around me. "No problem, Sky." I walked upstairs to my room later and turned on the radio. Then I did my homework. My phone buzzed. There was a basketball game on at Spot's. I rushed through my homework hoping the game would keep my mind off of things. I walked down stairs. "Going over to play basketball!" I hollered as I opened the door. I hurried down the road, when I got there they had already started a game so I sat down on the porch with Crutchy who grinned. "Heya Sky, how's it going? You feeling better? You look better." He said smiling. I nodded. "How's life been treating ya, Crutchy?" "I went to that Doctor in Buffalo, and he said I could try a new surgery so I won't have a bum leg!" He said happily. I smiled. "That's great! Are you going to sign up?" "I don't know, it costs a lot. I would have to work double shifts." "I'd be willing to chip in." "Really? That's great! Thanks Sky!" He said giving me an awkward hug. "Ha! 'Hell went for a stroll with his sleeves rolled up.' That's brilliant, Pratchett!" Specs said his nose in a book. "Hey, Specs. Whatcha reading?" "_Thud_" "Another Terry Pratchett? I told you, you have to read Tolkien!" "Well, I was going too, but this jumped out at me when I went to The library." "You only say that because a guy's getting hit on the head on the cover!" "Shh! There's a good soaking coming!" He said putting his hand over my mouth. Spot, Mush, Race and Blink walked over. "Hey, you wanna take a shot?" Mush asked using his tee shirt that was cast off on the porch to mop up the sweat on his face. "Sure I'll-" "Five to one Sky soaks em! Who's betting?" Race shouted sitting down. "You're on Mush's team!" Blink declared. We lost 29 to 25. I sat back down. After a few more games, the sun was starting to sink below the horizon. "See ya guys!" I said waving as I started off for home. Someone grabbed my wrist. It was Mush. "How about I walk you home? There aren't sidewalks for a few blocks, I would never forgive myself if you got hit by a car." I nodded. We walked back laughing and talking. "So how are things. Sky?" "Not bad." "You had me worried for a while there. You never ate, I got real scared." "Sorry." I mumbled. "Promise me you won't let that girl get to you." He said looking at his worn out converse. "I swear." I said drawing an invisible 'x' over my heart. Once I said 'Bye' to Mush and walked inside. I trudged upstairs and collapsed on my bed. I fell asleep with my clothes still on glad that tomorrow was Friday. 0000000000000 The day passed by quickly for everyone as they discussed their weekend plans to best friends across the aisle while the theology teacher began her usual chatter. Last period theater finally came around and Sky hid behind the curtains as everyone left. She quickly changed into all black and waited for the others to show up. She swept the stage and silently prayed they would show up. As if her prayer was answered, Ginny and Prim burst through the stage door. A second later, Meghan came, then Adriana, Jen, Anneliese, and Emily who was staring at the props list. "Ginny and Prim, you're going to rig the wall, Adriana and Lydia, can you paint the stump? Meghan and I will paint the nursery wall." She said plugging her iPod into the speakers and putting it on shuffle. They got to work and two minutes later, they're favorite song came on so they all stood up and sang at the top of they're lungs and danced terribly with each other. "I swear, Blink I left my backpack right here!" Mush whispered from the balcony. He looked around but when the song, _500 Miles _came on, he looked down at the stage when he heard singing. He saw a bunch of girls wearing all black painting props. In the middle of the group, he saw someone who looked and sounded like Sky, but it couldn't be her. She was smiling brighter than the sun and was radiating happiness. He stood there dumbfounded. How come she didn't smile like that on a regular basis? She was so beautiful when she smiled. This wasn't the same Quiet, shy, self conscious girl he had talked to an hour ago. He heard Blink say, "Hey, Mush you found your backpack yet?" Very loudly. Suddenly, all music and work stopped. He knew the consequences to being up in the balcony without a teacher. He had to get to work, he could get fired if he was late again, he didn't have time for detention. He saw someone stare at him even though the set lights were blinding. "Who's up there?" She said glaring. Blink motioned for him to forget his backpack and leave. They quietly crept out. At least Blink did. Mush tripped over a stray cord and fell flat on his face, taking a music stand with them. "All right, have it your way. I'm sending a scout!" The girl said. Mush scrambled to his knees and made it to the hallway. He heard someone come up the stairs. He backed away, pushing himself against the wall. A girl with mouse brown hair and hazel eyes in all black walked up the stairs. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. "You're a cute one, can you paint?" He nodded wondering where this was going. "I have a deal for you, you paint our scenery and we won't get you in detention." "I've gotta get to work." He said brushing dirt off his shirt from falling. "How much do they pay ya?" "Ten an hour-" "We'll pay you double." His eyes widened, "And provide dinner when we work late" That wasn't a bad deal. "What's the catch?" "You're painting scenery, there is no catch." "Lemme think about it." He said walking away. The girl turned around. "Your Girlfriend, Lydia, works on stage crew, you'd get to see her all the time." "Well, I wouldn't call her my girlfriend, just a friend that's a girl." She rolled her eyes. "I'll think about it." "Well think fast we have Bruce coming tomorrow to work on scenery." She yelled after him. Later, they all sat on Spot's front porch eating pizza. Specs was eating one handed with the old library copy of _Thud. _Crutchy was telling everyone bad jokes that everyone had heard a hundred times over. Spot and Race were playing BS and Mush was scribbling on a notepad with old pencils. Sky was trying to sit still. "Sit still and Smile! Is that too much to ask?" "Well you're the one telling me I never eat!" Sky said trying to resist the warm cheese pizza with mushrooms that was sitting on a paper plate just out of reach. "Give me five more minutes!" "Fine, what is this for anyway?" "Studio and Art, they wanted us to draw something that we see everyday." "Couldn't you draw someone else that ate already?" "Everyone else is busy." She sighed and sat still defeated. "Done." He said looking proud of himself. She stared at the picture dumbfounded. 


	2. Stage Crew, and the lack of Dad

It was her, but it wasn't the her she saw every morning in the mirror. The girl who gave up at being beautiful before she started eighth grade. The polished, perfect version of herself had sparkling, copper hair. She had dull strawberry. That version had sparkling blue eyes. She had light blue. She decided not to hurt his feelings since he was the most sensitive of the lot.

"It looks, great."

"Thanks." He replied trying to hide his happiness,

"So, when does stage crew start tomorrow?"

"Who decided to abuse your talents?" She asked smirking.

"Tall girl, white written-on converse, light brown hair, brown eyes."

"Oh what're we going to do with Jen? What did you do to get this job?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah."

"I left my backpack in the balcony from working lights in theater, and I got caught when stage crew showed up. I was already late once to work and if I was late another time, I would get fired. I really need the money, so this Jen offered to pay double if I painted scenery."

"Were you there at the very start?"

"Yeah."

"Did you hear the music?"

"Yeah-"

"Oh, God."

"You're a good singer by the way."

"You're lucky Meghan didn't catch you, you would've been in real trouble."

"When does it start?"

"Eight-Thirty."

"T'anks" She laughed.

"What?"

"Sorry, I've just never heard you say that."

"That's what us in Manhattan say." She smiled and looked at the Sky.

"I should be getting home. See ya maybe tomorrow?"

"Definitely." He said smiling.

0000000000000

I walked home trying to remember that smile. He looked so cute when he smiled like that. He was definitely one of the sweetest guys I had ever met. I fell asleep in a happy haze. **Knock knock** I looked at my alarm clock. It was nine-thirty. I jolted out of bed and threw on a black shirt and black pants. **Knock knock**It sounded like it was coming from my window. I pushed back the curtain. There was Mush holding out a coffee. I opened the window.

"Hey, what'cha doing on my fire escape?"

"Hey is foah horses. You need a ride to stage crew? I brought food."

"Aw thanks! You're awesome! One second okay?" I said looking back before I closed the door as if he would be gone the minute I closed the door. I ran downstairs to find my Mom cooking breakfast.

"Mom, guess what!" I said still not believing he was sweet enough to buy me breakfast.

"What?" She asked not looking up from the frying pan.

"I don't need a ride today. Mush from down the street is giving me a ride!-"

"That's nice. Call me if you need a ride back."

"AND I'm not done yet-"

"Who is this boy now?"

"HE BOUGHT ME BREAKFAST! ISN'T THAT SWEET?" I shouted smiling hugely.

"No need to shout! You're going to wake up the dead!"

"Sorry. Nick Meyers from down the road. The one that worked at the paint store."

"Oh, I don't know why you give your friends nicknames. That is rather childish."

"Can I go? Please?"

"Be back on time!"

"Thanks! Love you!" I said running back upstairs. I ran a comb through my hair and climbed out the window.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah. Thanks so much!"

"No problem. 'Specially for a best friend that's as pretty as you." I smiled at my shoes. We walked to an old beat up pick up truck parked at the curb.

"Ladies first." He said holding out the passenger door. He was acting like we were going out on a date. No wonder he's called Mush. We buckled the seat belts and he started the truck. An old song from the eighties came on.

"What do ya want? Butter croissant or egg and cheese sandwich."

"Croissant sounds good. Thanks."

"Have you started the English paper yet?"

"Yeah, it was real easy."

"An easy five paragraph essay?"

"This is why I get called a nerd."

"You're not a nerd! You're just smart."

"Come on, glasses? Straight A's? Reads a lot?"

"You don't wear glasses."

"Next week I'm getting them."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholdah. It don't matter what anyone says. You're perfect." My ears reddened like Ron Weasley's. "We're staying late today, so you might want money for dinner."

"It's okay, I'm used to being hungry."

"How about I buy you dinner since you bought me breakfast?"

"Deal." He said spitting on his hand and holding it out the other hand on the steering wheel.

"Do all of you do that?" He laughed.

"When you're raised in New York, it means it's a serious deal. And a sign of respect. Jacky used to have to do that every time he walked into Brooklyn."

"Why?"

"Brooklyn was Spot's territory. He was the most feared and respected guy in New York, And probably everywhere else."

"Spot?"

"Yep. Hard to believe, right?"

"Especially since he's shorter than me." I said giggling.

We got to stage crew and we walked into the auditorium. Meg was glaring at me, arms crossed, tapping her foot.

"You're late, Pip. You know it started an hour ago. Who is this guy?"

"Jen wanted him to paint scenery since Bruce bailed."

"Why didn't you tell me, Merry?"

"Sorry, Meg."

"Why are you late, Pip?" She was using my nickname, so she wasn't extremely mad. I had to tell her the truth.

"I'm really sorry, Meg. It was the anniversary of my dad's...you know. I forgot to set my alarm with all my Mom's..."

" I forgot. That's understandable Pip. How is she doing by the way?"

"She was actually decently sober the whole night. There was a lot of crying though."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I should be used to it by now." I said trying not to remember.

My dad was a scientist. He traveled the world. We couldn't go with him. He always sent us things from his travels. When I was ten, he was sent to the coast of Antarctica to pick up where scientists from 1950 left off. His boat crashed off the coast after due to a submerged iceberg due to the cold, he died of hypothermia. Every year, my mom sits down with a bottle of wine and turns on the radio, waiting for him to tell her he's coming home. I have a few things of his including a compass, photos of the pyramids, maps, and a typewriter that was his dad's. I never told anyone except close friends. I pretended I was normal and went on with my life.


	3. Badger Couples and Populars

Jen walked over to us.

"That was yesterday, Pip? I'm so sorry! You could have stayed at my place!" She said giving me a hug.

"It's fine, Merry. My Mom needed me at home."

"You sure?"

"Don't worry. Do you need help with the stump?"

"Thanks." She said handing me a paintbrush. Mush grabbed my hand and looked at me nervously.

"What should I do?I don't know anyone!" I patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry, you can handle yourself. Just ask Meg or me if you need anything. Okay?"

"Yeah." He said letting go of my hand. Jen gave me a knowing look. I groaned inwardly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So, Mush is your guy? He seems pretty close to you." She asked, my face reddened.

"No! Just friends, nothing like that." I said fumbling for a grip on the stump to steady myself.

"He likes you, Pip. I've seen you two in the halls, he never leaves your side."

"He looks out for me."

"Don't deny it!" She said pointing her paintbrush at me accusingly.

"He did say I was pretty..."

"I knew it! The first Badger couple this year!" She said grinning hugely.

"Slow down, don't tell anyone I like him, okay?"

"I solemnly swear. If I break the promise, Meg has every right to kill me. Just get me a nice headstone okay? The one with the angel sitting on it?" I laughed.

"Will do, Merry."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Break time! Anyone who wants Lunch, we're going to the Deli!" Emily said. I brushed the dust off my pants and stood up. I walked over to Mush who was finishing up. I snuck up behind him and grabbed his shoulders. He jumped and nearly hit the catwalk. I laughed. He whirled around and saw me standing there trying not to fall over.

"Dat wasn't very funny."

"Come on." I said pulling him up.

"What?"

"You, Mister, are eating lunch. I don't want to drive home with a half starved guy at the wheel."

"But what if it doesn't dry right? I can't stand it when paintings have drip marks!" He cried.

"People won't be looking at drip marks. Come on." I said taking his hand. He looked at me and smiled.

"If it doesn't dry right it's your fault." He said softly.

"I'll take that risk. Let's go get food." I started walking out the door and found Jen smirking at me. I shot her a murderous look, and that smirk was wiped of her face so quick you would have missed the transition if you blinked. We walked there quickly and opened the door to find all the people I was afraid of sitting in the tables.

"Well if it isn't the geek troop!" Francine hollered from the corner.

"Hey!" Meg said glaring. She shut up. We ordered our food and sat down. Kate decided to walk up.

"Hey, Geeks! You enjoying being single for life?" She said sneering. Meg looked ready to strangle her. She smiled at her, dropping her voice to a dangerous monotone.

"Excuse me, but if you want a complete set by Thursday, you have two choices. You can either get off your pretty little ass and put this show together yourself, or you can shut the hell up before I kill you!" She scurried off to her seat and burrowed into her boyfriend's chest for safety from Meg's wrath. They had shut up but the words still stung like salt in a wound.

The guy at the counter called out our number. I stood up and got our food trying to be invisible. I kept my eyes on the ground as I walked back. I ran into someone and the tray got shoved into my chest. All the ketchup was suddenly down the front of my shirt. I looked up and there was Kate's boyfriend. He grinned at me.

"Sorry! Here's some napkins." He said holding them just out of reach. I tried to grab them and he held them higher.

"You know, you're shirt actually looks better now. You don't need napkins." He said dropping them and grinding them under his shoe. I dropped their food in front of Meg and took my burger.

"I'll be eating at the theater, thanks." I said leaving. I glared at everyone in the corners. They just snickered. I walked leisurely until the deli was out of sight, and ran as fast as I could despite my black clothing intensifying the heat. I got to school and bolted past the Janitors ignoring their shouts of

"I just mopped! Slow down!" I ran into the costume room and found the clean shirt we always stashed in the room for the makeup artists. I threw it on and collapsed in the chair, my shoulders shaking.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

After Lydia was out of sight, Mush stood up.

"See ya later."

"Where are you going?" Prim asked stealing a french fry from Ginny.

"I've got someone who really needs me right now." He said leaving.

"What's with him?" Meg asked dumping his potato chips into her bag.

"Didn't you see what Kate's guy did?" Annelise asked looking worried.

"What?" "He dumped ketchup all over her, and offered napkins, but then trampled them."

"So? That's nothing to cry about." Ginny said looking annoyed.

"They've been bullying her all week. Francine told her she was so old, she'd have to be turned into the mother house. They call her a Nerd with no life who's going to end up lonely and single when she dies. They make her give them her food so she starves. They-"

"They're saying that to my youngest and probably most devoted Badger and you didn't tell me?" Meg said her voice rising, "I'm going to wring that girl's fat neck!" She stood up, "Sic me at her! Oh, I'm going to kill her and they're never going to find the body! Where is she! She's going to have hell to deal with!" She was going to kill someone, they all knew it. When Meg got mad, if you weren't a valued Stage Crew member or a close friend, you better be standing fifty feet away in riot armor.

OoOoOoOoOoO  
I felt a hand on my back. Without looking up, I said:

"Annelise, I love you to pieces, but I don't need pity right now. Can you please leave me alone?"

"I ain't leaving you like this!" It was Mush. I looked up at him. He pulled me up and looked at me as if suddenly seeing the ugly pathetic girl I really was. He pulled me into his arms, holding me tight.

"I'll always be there for you. Don't listen to them. You are the most beautiful, kind, brave, perfect, sweetest girl I have evah known." I felt safe and warm there, "I've seen how you've been treatin' ya, and we are going to do somethin' about it."

Thanks for all the reviews guys! If you have any suggestions or views on the story, please review!


	4. The Wrath of Meg and Fire escapes

We stand like that for a while and I look up at him.

"Liar."

"I swear."

"Promise?" I asked quietly.

"Promise."He said.

I smiled at him and he gently kissed my forehead.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"This way." Mush said leading me up a flight of stairs to the school newspaper's office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said a man from inside.

"Heya Denton." Mush said walking in,"This is Lydia, the one I told you about earlier."

A middle-aged man with brown hair, brown eyes, and a huge bow tie that he wore rather proudly with a white button down and khaki pants smiled at me warmly.

"Nice to meet you." He said offering his hand. I shook it,

"Mush told me about your problem, and you should definitely speak up." I shot a look at Mush who shrugged, "How long has this been going on?"

"Three weeks ago, when I joined stage crew."

"I have a plan, sit down." We did. "We were going to do a story about a day in the life of a student's eyes. I want you to write an article for it, write about what really happens to you."

"But wouldn't they come after me for telling the truth?

" "You will face a little harassment, but it will be worth it in the long run."

"You sure, Denton? They already torment her non-stop."

"Sometimes, all it takes is a voice. One voice which becomes a hundred, and then a thousand, unless it's silenced."

"I'll think about it." I said still upset that Mush was telling people about me.

"Stop by before Thursday, that's when it gets printed."

"Thank you. Bye." I said standing up. Mush did as well.

I left still thinking about what he said. Lunch break was over when we got back. Meg was waiting for me. With Jen and Annelise holding her back.

"I'm going to kill those bitches! Sic me at 'em-Pippin!" She said snapping out of her state of rage. She hurried over and tackled me in an awkward hug.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know that bitch was hurting you! I'm going to kill her! Say the word and I will!"

"Calm down, Meg. No one is getting killed. I told you, you need to lay off the Red Bull for a while, okay?"

"Fine! But if she stops you from working on the show I will. All right guys! Let's get back to work! Ginny, Prim you're on ropes! Mush, is the wall dry?"

"Yeah,"

"Jen, Lydia, help him rig it! Adriana! Emily and you will mop the stage!"

"But the scuzz of ages-"

"Needs to be scrubbed off! Annelise, can you get the costumes hung up and tagged? Let's get to work! We have five days!"

OoOoOoO

The ride home was quiet and awkward.

"I'm sorry I told Denton, but it kills me to see ya treated like that."

"It's fine, I already have some ideas."

"You sure?" he said, uncertainty reflected in his eyes

"Yeah. What do you think of stage crew?"

"Busy, and tiring."

"You get used to it-"

"But it's worth it," He said interrupting me

"It is?" By this point the truck was parked on the curb.

"Yeah, you wanna know why?"

"Because it's rewarding to see people appreciate all your hard work?" I guessed nervously.

"Because I get to do what I love with someone I love." He said bringing his face closer to mine so I could feel his breath on my face, out of the corner of my eye I saw the light over my front porch flick on. The moment ended.

"I should probably get inside." I said fumbling awkwardly for the seat buckle. His eyes met mine and he smiled at me.

"I'll walk ya to the door." I nodded weakly and got out. I walked over to the porch and knocked on the door. My Mom opened the door and looked at me oddly.

"You're later than usual."

"Sorry, I meant to call-"

"And who's this?"

"Nick Meyers, Ma'am." He said holding out his hand. My Mom shook it smiling all the while.

"Nice to meet you. Would you like to come in? Did you guys eat at the theater?"

"No, Mom."

"Both of you come in then! I can't have you driving home half starved!"

"It's fine, Ma'am I only live just down the road, Kloppman probably has dinner for me."

"All righty then, thanks for giving my daughter a ride." She said smiling at him. I motioned for him to go up on the fire escape from behind my mom.

"No problem. Have a good night" He said smiling reassuringly. My mom closed the door and brought dinner out.

"How was tech crew?"

"Good."

"He's a sweet boy." She said as I sat down and absentmindedly started poking at my potatoes.

"Who?"

"Nick."

"What? Mush?" I asked looking up.

"Whatever you call him. It is rather rude to call him that because he's tanner than you, it's like him calling you ghost. Or that Tony boy Italy. Or that freckly boy with the crutch Freckles."

"No, we call them certain things based on their personality. We call Him Mush because he's a sweet guy, we call Tony Racetrack because when he lived in New York, he always hung around by the Races, we call the one with the crutch Crutchy because he's always had a crutch, and they call me Sky because I always have my head in the clouds." I siad starting to get frustrated

"Like I said that is rather childish, and you should hang out with girls your age..._things _happen when a pretty girl your age hangs around too many boys." She said staring at me.

"Mom, it's fine, nothing's happening I'm not pretty. Anyway, I see Meg and all of them all the time." I said remembering Mush.

"Thanks for dinner, do you mind if I eat dessert upstairs? I have to work on a project for the school paper."

"All right. I didn't mean to offend you, I just want you safe."

"Don't worry, I'm fine." I said taking another helping on a dish when she wasn't looking and hurried up the stairs. I opened the window and motioned for him to come in. He sat down in a chair and I handed him some dessert.

"What should I write about?" I said grabbing a notepad and sat down next to him.

Hey, Guys! Thanks for following this story for so long! If you want me to add anything and/or have suggestions, just review in that little box!


	5. Breakfast and Ren Fair Drama

"Whatevah you think is good. What happened to your Dad?" I ignored him and changed the subject,

"What's it like in New York City? I've never been there." He looked at me oddly.

"It's nice."

"Thank you." I said leaning on his shoulder.

"For what?"

"For everything. Ever since my Dad died, the world found every opportunity to sting me, but then brought me something to believe in."

"Me?"

"Yeah." I said. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead, his lips lingering there for a split second. "I'm nothing special." He said.

"You're so sweet." I said, my stomach fluttering.

"No, you are." He said grinning. Someone knocked on my door.

"Lyddie! Are you sure you have to write that tonight? I thought you and the others were going to the Renaissance Fair, do you still want me to help with your costume? Can I come in?" Mush looked at me nervously.

"One second! I want to change first!" I said loudly.

To Mush, I whispered: "It's a stage crew field trip, do you guys wanna come? Don't worry about dressing up. I'll call you to give you the details." He nodded and climbed out the window. I quickly changed.

"Come on in!" I hollered.

oOoOoOoOo

I woke up to a knock at my window. I rolled over and looked at the clock. 7 AM. Just great.

"It's open!" I said throwing the blankets over my head.

"Hey, Sweetheart." Did he just call me what I think he called me?

"Whaddya need?" I said pulling the blankets off my head. He was standing there, in a white long sleeve spattered with paint and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and cut off brown pants with a cabbie hat and battered gray converse.

"When does the Fair start? Should we get goin'?" He said sitting down.

"It takes an hour from here and it starts at nine."

"Sorry!" He said standing up awkwardly.

"No, it's fine. I'm up anyway. You want breakfast?"

"Thanks."

"It's the least I could do. Come on." I said getting up and throwing a sweatshirt on. We went downstairs and I got a frying pan out.

"What do you want?"

"What do ya have?" We walked over to the fridge and looked. "Eggs not too much trouble?" He asked.

"Nope." We quietly made breakfast and ate it all quickly, enjoying each other's company.

"So, who's the Kloppman you were talking about last night?"

"Ya mean Kloppy? He's the landlord of the apartment building I live in. He's always been like a Dad to Race, Specs, Crutchy, Blink and I."

"Ah. You've lived in New York for a while, then? You've got an Awesome accent." He chuckled.

"My turn to ask the questions, it's only fair."

"All right." I said slumping a little in my seat.

"What's the Renaissance fair?" He asked confused.

"You don't know? It's a huge fair celebrating the Renaissance where vendors come from all over and people dress up. There's sword fights, Queen Elizabeth, Jousts, great food and everything!" I said smiling.

"Sounds fun."

"It is, we have a Stage Crew field trip each year to take a break from work and to bond so we work together better. It's awesome! Annelise usually makes our hoop skirts and such for it." I explained, excited.

"Morning, Lyd and _Mush? _What are you doing here this early?" My mom said from behind us, hands on her hips. We jumped.

"I just came to pick her up for the fair Ma'am." He said standing up, raising his arms in surrender, "No harm done."

"You're not usually up this early, Lydia. I didn't hear anyone knock on the door. Explain." She said angrily.

"I didn't want to disturb nobody, So I knocked on her window, and she let me in from downstairs. Sorry for kickin' up trouble, Ma'am. I'll leave now." He said standing up, putting his plate and glass in the sink, placing his cabbie hat on his mass of curly hair, and walked out the door without looking at anyone.

"You said you were going with stage crew!"

"He is stage crew!" I countered

"Why are you sneaking boys into the house? Am I going to find Tony in the closet next? You're sixteen!" She cried.

"Mom, I didn't sneak him into the house! He knocked on my window so he wouldn't bother you, and I felt bad that he would have to drive back home, so we made breakfast and were waiting for Meg and the others to come! I swear!" I shouted.

"This better be a warning to you. If I find you sneaking boys into the house one more time, you won't be allowed to be on stage crew anymore. Go get ready." She said threateningly. I sighed and trudged upstairs to get dressed. Within half an hour there was a knock at the door. I ran down and there was Jenny, dressed up like a peasant.

"Good Lord, Pippin! What are you wearing?"

"I, uh, made it. My Mom helped." I said looking down at my dress. It was an olive color with a brown corset.

"It's so baggy, no offense."

"Anneliese has my hoop skirt." She brightened a little.

"Then it suits you just fine. You worried me for a second. It looks nice with your eyes."

"Am I the only one who wants to get going?" Meg said loudly from the driver's seat of her van. I smiled and climbed in.

"We're taking the Sketchmobile I see." I said smirking a little.

"If you expected a ferrari, you can get out and walk, Hon." She said grinning. I pretended to sigh dramatically and buckled my seatbelt.

"Hey, Pip!" Annelise said grinning. She was wearing a fancier dress with loads of ruffles.

"Hey! Do you have my-"

"Hoop? I finished it yesterday! You should put it on there."

"Thanks! Sorry for the inconvenience! You didn't have to!"

"No problem! I have to sew something or I get twitchy."

OoOoOoO

We got there at ten and Annelise helped me get my hoop on. Meg sat there impatiently as I tried it out.

"It's awesome! Thanks!" I said giving her a quick hug.

"Let's go! I've been waiting all year for this!" She said practically bouncing off the walls as we hurried up to the booth.

"How late can we stay?" Emily asked.

"Well Mush wanted to go to dinner." I piped up. Ginny and Prim gave each other knowing looks. Jenny tapped me on the shoulder.

"H-hey Pip, is that Mush over there?" She asked pointing. It was Mush all right. He was sitting there kissing my worst enemy, Francine.


	6. Mush the Orc

I just stared. I couldn't help it. I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe. I felt numb. Jenny pulled me away from them saying, "Come on, Pip. We shouldn't be wasting our time on Orks like him." I nodded, my head spinning. We got in there, Meg and a few of the others completely oblivious to what just happened. "Pip, let's get some peasant bread!" Emily said grinning.

"Not hungry." I said quietly. I felt like throwing up.

"Who wants to see how much we can get for Lyd at the wench auction?" Ginny said smirking.

"Mush would buy her in a heartbeat!" Prim said.

"I don't think so." I answered in a small voice, the whole thing sinking in.

"Why not?" Meg asked, looking concerned.

"She just saw the Ork snog Francine." Jenny answered. Meg walked over quickly and gave me a hug. I sniffled a little. She looked at me at arm's length.

"Are you okay? I'll gleefully kill him for you." She said. I could already see the gears in her head turning.

"If he tries it again, feel free." I said quietly.

"Hey, Pip. He's coming this way." Emily said.

"Let's go." I said quietly.

"Let's have a great time, and forget about this and him." Annelise said. We all nodded and hurried off. Meg stopped us as we walked by a stall selling swords.

"Hang on a sec, I need to invest in something." She said grinning. We waited for what seemed like forever until she emerged with a sword hanging from her waistband.

"Just in case." She said with a mad grin. We started to laugh.

"Who's hungry?" Adriana asked.

"You're always hungry!" Prim said poking her in the stomach.

"Let's wander that way anyway, before they run out of peasant bread!" Emily said.

"Let's hope it's as brilliant as last year!" Ginny said.

"Hey, Lydia! Wait up, Sweetheart!" I whirled around. It was Mush.

"Hide me, please." I said quietly. They complied.

"Hi. Have you seen Lydia?" He asked Meg.

"Nope." She said innocently

"But I jus-"

"You didn't see her, and neither did I." She said holding him by his shirt collar.

"Get outta here, you Ork!" Ginny yelled.

"We don't have time for two-timers!" Meg growled.

"Jus', lemme talk to her. Please."

"Go away." I said from my hiding place. He looked through the group of them, searching for me. Tears were rolling down my face.

"Lyddie. It's all a misunderstanding. Please. I'm beggin' you."

"I trusted you." I said my voice cracking.

"Listen up, Romeo. Pippin is my youngest Badger and if you mess with her, you're messing with me, and you don't want to cross me." Meg said. I could see her start taking out her sword. She would kill him given the chance. I didn't want to do this.

"Meg, stop. Let me talk to him. If he doesn't have a good reason you can kill him." I said, taking a shuddery breath.

**Hey, guys. Sorry for the short chapter, but I feel really bad for making you wait so much, so I'm trying to give you a small part of the story each night. If any of you don't know what an ork is, it's a creature from Lord of the Rings. I don't want to get yelled at for freaking you guys out, so if you want to know what one looks like, google image 'ork lord of the rings'. Thanks for all the reviews and still reading and putting up with my disappearing acts! I love you guys! **

**-StAgEcReWgIrL**

**PS: Questions? Comments? Please review! Thanks!**


	7. This better be good

Mush stepped on the gas, he was going to be late. He couldn't wait to get there. He was sure Sky would look beautiful in her costume and wanted to validate his theory. He asked Spot and Race if they wanted to go, but they both said the same thing: "Hell no, I'm not wearing tights! Are you crazy?" He didn't bother dressing up, he just wanted to have a good time. He walked up to the ticket booth. The girl selling tickets looked rather familiar, but he ignored it. She was so busy talking with the person selling next to her, he cleared his throat.

"Hey, Mush! Fancy meeting you here!" She said grinning.

"Pardon me, but, Who are you?"

"Francine Squire. We go to school together, I'm in your English class." He remembered her all right. This was the girl that always hurt Sky. Who told her his nickname?

"One ticket." He said putting the money down on the counter. She pushed the money back towards him.

"I don't want your money." She said leaning forward.

"Keep da change. I-I gotta meet Lydi-" She opened his closed fist and put the money in it.

"Lydia, Schmidia. I'll give you a ticket." She said holding it out. He made a grab for it, and she lifted it just out of reach,

"But all it'll cost you is a kiss." He backed away. "I-I really gotta go, but t'anks foah da offah." He was starting to get a bad feeling about this. She grabbed his shirt and looked over by the entrance. There was Sky. She smirked and kissed him. He tried to push her away, but she clung to him. He was starting to hate her as much as Sky did, or more. His anger got the better of him, and he found the strength to push her away.

"What's da maddah wid you?!" He said grabbing the ticket and running off to find Sky, and maybe some Listerine as well.

"That's the truth?" Sky said looking hopeful. He nodded a faint smile forming on his lips.

"If it weren't would I ask ya if ya had some mouthwash on you'se?" She laughed.

"She had terrible breath I take it?" "Yeah." He said chuckling.

**Aww, they made up! Yes, as you have now read, Francine is your type A B-word. **

**Questions? Comments? Just put them in the little box down there. **

**Farewell, my Fansies!**


End file.
